


you make it easy

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Background Poly, Community: femslash100, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It's their first real date, and it’s no good looking at it like it’s a puzzle and there’s a definite answer, something that’s missing. Nattie needs to look at it like it’s a match, as simple as putting someone in a submission hold and waiting for them to tap out. That, she can handle.

Written for Challenge #519 - "puzzle" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal (Challenge #520 remainder period).





	

**Author's Note:**

> the "background poly" tag is because nattie/tyson still exists here, which is pretty apparent/important here (cesaro/tyson also exists here). this is either non-kayfabe compliant or set at some point before nattie betrayed becky earlier this year (which actually makes this really sad if you think about it).

Nattie knows she got here a little early, and she knows that’s because she’s nervous. It’s her first real date with Becky, not just time spent together after a show, and it’s been so long since she’s had to do the whole dating thing. In fact, she might say it’s the first time: she and Tyson practically fell into each other, friends from the start, almost two decades together. He had this – something new – with Cesaro last year, though, and now Nattie knows how he felt. She recalls her own advice to him from then: it’s no good looking at it like it’s a puzzle and there’s a definite answer, something that’s missing. She needs to look at it like it’s a match, as simple as putting someone in a submission hold and waiting for them to tap out. That, Nattie can handle.

She takes a deep breath, sorting out her thoughts some more, and – _oh_ , there’s Becky, walking in her direction. She’s smiling, and it turns into a grin when she catches sight of Nattie waiting for her, teeth flashing bright.

“Evening,” she says, still a few feet away.

“Hi,” Nattie says, returning Becky’s smile. Becky makes that so _easy_ , somehow, and now that she’s closer, right in front of Nattie, her smile is virtually sparkling.

“Shall we?” she says, and Nattie nods, relaxing a little when Becky’s arm loops around hers. _They can do this_. A match, not a puzzle, even though Nattie wants them _both_ to win.


End file.
